1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and, more particularly, to a vehicle communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the voice signal transmitting and receiving operation of a conventional GSM module 31. Voice Signal is transmitted and received through the GSM module 31. FIG. 2 illustrates the data signal transmitting and receiving operation of a conventional GSM module 32. Data signal is transmitted and received through the GSM module 32. A conventional GSM module 31 can be used to transmit or receive voice signal as well as data signal, however it cannot transmit or receive voice signal and data signal at the same time, i.e., when transmitting or receiving data signal, the GSM module 31 is prohibited from transmitting or receiving data signal. When wishing to transmit voice signal and data signal, two separate phone calls are needed to achieve transmission of voice signal and data signal separately.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicle communication system that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.